Various electronic components may be connected to a circuit board. Such components may couple to a circuit board via different types of coupling mechanisms. For example, certain components may be mounted on a circuit board via a “surface-mount” construction, while other components may be connected to the circuit board via a “through-hole” construction. Through-hole attachment may involve inserting one or more component pins of the component into corresponding holes in the circuit board. These holes may pass completely through the circuit board and connect the electronic component to the circuit board physically and/or electrically.
Once an electronic component is coupled to a circuit board, the connection may be tested. For example, electrical tests may apply certain voltages or currents to a portion of an electrical component to determine whether one or more components are electrically connected to the circuit board. However, such electrical tests may use current and/or voltage levels that are different from current and/or voltage levels that may applied during normal operation of the circuit board. In certain instances, an electronic component that has one or more component pins insufficiently inserted into the circuit board may pass a conventional electrical test but later fail under operational conditions that involve higher current and/or voltage levels. For example, an electronic component may have incidental or casual contact between the component lead and the circuit board despite improper insertion of the electronic component into the circuit board.